


Severin, Severin, speak so slightly (Severin, down on your bended knee)

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Spanking, just a little bit, well mentioned at least
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Quella donna, ricorda a se stesso, l’ha preso come schiavo e l’ha disonorato in tutti i modi che è riuscita a pensare. Se lo ricorda ancora una volta, due, tre – e odia l’emozione senza nome e senza senso che gli si agita in petto e gli attorciglia lo stomaco.Eracle sconta la punizione per la morte di Ifito alla corte della regina Onfale.





	Severin, Severin, speak so slightly (Severin, down on your bended knee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Prompt: Ercole/Onfale, femdom e sissyfication (alla fine Ercole ci prende gusto).

 

 

 

 

 

– Allora, ragazza! Hai finito con quella lana? –

  
La voce di Onfale è calda e un po’ roca, ferma ma lieve, il comando di una padrona comprensiva e misericordiosa. Sulla pelle di Eracle, brucia come il morso di una frusta.

  
Lui sobbalza e d’istinto serra le dita tozze, e il filo si spezza. Di nuovo. Questa volta, almeno, non si è lasciato sfuggire di mano rocca e fuso in un colpo solo per la sorpresa.

  
Tutto attorno a lui, le ancelle di Onfale cercano con poco successo di trattenere le risa. Eracle sa che, se si girasse a guardarle, le vedrebbe premersi le mani piccole e chiare sulla bocca, le guance arrossate dallo sforzo di non lasciarsi scappare nemmeno un suono e gli occhi brillanti di divertimento. O, in certi casi, di malizia e d’aspettativa. Ma non le guarda. Invece, tiene gli occhi bassi sulle mani – grosse e abbronzate e totalmente inadatte a quel lavoro, tanto che per un attimo gli sembrano quasi  _assurde_  – e si morde l’interno della guancia per soffocare una risposta tagliente.

  
Una volta, si sarebbe alzato di scatto dalla panca e avrebbe gettato via quegli strumenti odiosi, e si sarebbe stagliato in un tutta la sua altezza davanti a quelle fanciulle impudenti, e le avrebbe afferrate per le spalle e scosse forte abbastanza da farle tremare, oppure le avrebbe prese per i capelli e avrebbe stretto e tirato, o… ma quello era  _una volta,_  e  _ora_  è diverso. Ora, deve espiare la sua colpa, una delle sue tante colpe. E deve sopportare la sua punizione, per quanto umiliante. Fino al termine del tempo stabilito.

  
– Allora,  _ragazza?_  – ripete Onfale, con voce appena un poco più forte. Calca deliberatamente sull’ultima parola, la pronuncia con attenzione. – Sei forse diventata sorda? O così impertinente da non prestare più attenzione a quel che ti dice la tua padrona? Hai bisogno di un qualche incentivo, per rispondermi? – insiste. Una delle ancelle non riesce più a controllarsi e scoppia a ridere apertamente, ed è un suono forte e acuto e sgradevole. Le altre si affrettano a zittirla con sussurri agitati e rimproveri ansiosi.

  
Eracle sente un brivido gelato corrergli lungo la schiena e le guance in fiamme. Sa che, se non risponderà, la regina non avrà alcun problema a dargli il suo  _incentivo_  lì, in quel momento, davanti a tutte le sue altre schiave. Se risponderà, glielo darà comunque, certo. Ma almeno, prima manderà via le altre. Sa essere caritatevole, quando vuole. O crede di esserlo. Così, alza lo sguardo su di lei. E quando lo fa, arrossisce ancora di più.

  
La pelle di leone sembra grossa e larga e pesante, sulle spalle magre di Onfale, e la clava che stringe tra le lunghe dita aggraziate sembra troppo grande e rozza per la sua mano piccola e vellutata. Eppure, le porta entrambe con grazia e sicurezza, e tiene la testa alta e la schiena dritta e  _sorride._  Sorride, fissandolo con gli occhi scuri e freddi e acuti, e tra le sue labbra rosse e carnose risplende un lampo di denti bianchi che in qualche modo gli ricorda una belva piena di artigli contro cui ha combattuto una volta, tanto tempo fa.

  
Lo sguardo di Eracle scivola dalla sua bocca bella e crudele ai riccioli neri e folti che le ricadono morbidi sul collo, alle clavicole sottili, fino al petto – scoperto senza alcuna vergogna, come farebbe un uomo. La curva piena del suo seno si alza e si abbassa al ritmo calmo e regolare del suo respiro, i capezzoli rosei inturgiditi dal tocco gentile di una brezza fresca. Eracle deglutisce, rumorosamente, e riporta subito lo sguardo sul viso, splendido e privo di qualsiasi pietà.

  
Quella è la donna che l’ha comprato per qualche moneta d’argento e poi gli ha strappato di dosso le sue vesti di uomo e di eroe e l’ha costretto a filare e tessere con le donne – lui, il figlio di Zeus, cresciuto da Anfitrione. Deve ricordarlo a se stesso un paio di volte.

  
– Ecco. Brava – dice Onfale, compiaciuta, quando finalmente prende un respiro profondo e la guarda negli occhi. – Ora, rispondi. Hai  _finito_ con quella lana? Non è una domanda così difficile, mi sembra. – Parla un po’ più lentamente, stavolta. Come se parlasse a una servetta ignorante e un po’ lenta.

  
Eracle non può fare altro che alzare le mani per mostrarle il filo rotto dalla sua incapacità e trattenersi dall’abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo. La regina schiocca la lingua in segno di disappunto. Lo guarda per un attimo con gli occhi scuri assottigliati, ed è come un ordine muto, o una condanna. Eracle vorrebbe quasi provare a protestare, come faceva mesi e mesi fa, i primi tempi dopo il suo arrivo al palazzo della signora di Lidia, ma ora sa che lei è irremovibile, e che discutere non gli servirà a nulla. Tranne, forse, ad assicurarsi una punizione più lunga e più intensa. Così, ripone i suoi strumenti in una cesta lì vicino, e si alza.

  
Il peplo gli fruscia attorno alle cosce, troppo corto. Lui continua a fissare la sua padrona, ed evita di guardare in basso, dove le gambe scoperte spuntano forti e muscolose e ridicole da sotto il tessuto colorato. La lana ruvida gli pizzica dappertutto e la cintura gli stringe troppo la vita.

  
Onfale percorre i pochi passi che li separano, lentamente ma senza alcuna esitazione, come per permettergli di sentire lo scorrere inesorabile di ogni istante che lo condurrà al disonore e all’umiliazione. Quando lo raggiunge, gli posa una mano fresca sulla guancia rasata, gli passa la dita sul mento glabro come quello di un bambino o di una fanciulla. Sarebbe quasi un gesto tenero, se non lo guardasse dritto negli occhi, permettendogli di leggere la derisione e la fame nel suo sguardo.

  
Preme le labbra sulle sue, poi – in un bacio brusco e violento che gli lascia la bocca arrossata e dolorante, un bacio in cui lo morde fino a fargli sentire il sapore del sangue e gli spinge con forza la lingua nella bocca fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato, un bacio che più che un bacio è un marchio.

  
Eracle chiude gli occhi, quando sente le mani di Onfale iniziare a farsi strada sulle sue spalle strette nella lana e il suo collo, tra i suoi capelli arricciati e acconciati come quelli di una donna. Quando li riapre, le schiave se ne sono già andate, rapide e silenziose come topi nelle dispense del palazzo. E la regina lo guarda con un’espressione che, prima di conoscerla, aveva visto solo sui volti di re e generali.

  
– Sulla panca, ragazzina disobbediente – comanda, con voce dura come pietra.

  
Eracle non esegue subito il suo ordine, ma rimane fermo a guardarla mentre si china per scostare un poco la lunga gonna di seta e slacciarsi i sandali dorati. Osserva le mani agili e lisce che si muovono leggiadre sulle caviglie aggraziate e i piedi minuti, e un brivido gli attraversa la schiena. Deglutisce, e quel gesto gli fa male alla gola, secca e stretta all’improvviso.

  
Quella donna, ricorda a se stesso, l’ha preso come schiavo e l’ha disonorato in tutti i modi che è riuscita a pensare. Se lo ricorda ancora una volta, due, tre – e odia l’emozione senza nome e senza senso che gli si agita in petto e gli attorciglia lo stomaco.

  
– Sulla. Panca – ripeté Onfale, stringendo un sandalo nella mano e agitandolo in un gesto impaziente.  
Eracle scuote la testa nel tentativo inutile di schiarirsi la mente, e si piega sulla panca.

  
Onfale ride, soddisfatta. Quel suono non è come le risatine irriverenti e stridule delle schiave, per niente. È basso e caldo e sicuro, e lo fa irrigidire e tendere tutto nel tentativo di impedirsi di tremare. Sa che la regina lo sente rabbrividire, quando gli si avvicina piano e gli lascia scorrere le mani lungo la schiena, sulla vita, fino a sfiorargli le natiche e aprirgliele per un attimo. Gli alza il peplo in un gesto secco, e l’aria fresca colpisce la sua carne come uno schiaffo e lui deve mordersi le labbra per soffocare un lamento.

  
Onfale lo accarezza con mani gentili, prima di cominciare. Ancora e ancora, i suoi tocchi teneri e leggeri gli scivolano sulla pelle come brevi scintille di fuoco, come acqua ristoratrice che scaccia per un istante ogni tensione, ogni timore. Ed Eracle  _sa_ , ma nonostante questo, non riesce a non cedere, a non farsi cullare da un senso di sicurezza ingannevole e terribile, a non rilassarsi contro la panca dura perfino in quella posizione scomoda che alla fine di tutto lo lascerà ancora più dolorante di quanto non sarebbe stato se la sua padrone gli avesse permesso di stendersi su una superficie più comoda. E, dentro di lui, si accende un fuoco sottile, che inizia a scorrergli nelle vene ignorando qualsiasi paura o buonsenso, che lentamente consuma i suoi pensieri come legna da ardere…

  
Il primo colpo è inaspettato e bruciante, come fiamme vive sulla pelle – ed Eracle non fa in tempo a mordersi la bocca o coprirla con una mano, e  _grida._

  
Onfale ride nuovamente, e continua a picchiarlo, ancora e ancora. – Povera, povera la mia ragazza! – finge di compatirlo in tono dolce e pietoso, come un calice di vino condito d’erbe e di miele con una goccia di veleno nascosta sul fondo. – Ma è questa la tua punizione, e tu avresti dovuto aspettartela. Dovresti davvero impegnarti di più. Non te l’ho già detto? – lo sbeffeggia con voce più severa. Le sue parole risuonano alte e chiare sopra il rumore secco della suola delicata del sandalo che sbatte contro la sua carne, che arde e trema e sobbalza sotto i suoi colpi costanti e regolari. Non è né troppo veloce, né troppo lenta. Non vuole finire subito, ma nemmeno dargli il tempo di riprendersi tra una scossa di dolore e l’altra e magari ritrovare un’ombra di quelli che una volta erano il suo onore e il suo contegno.

  
Eracle sa di aver provato dolori infinitamente peggiori, di aver sofferto ferite e bruciature che gli hanno fatto quasi pensare che sarebbe morto, di aver sentito lame fredde che affondavano dentro il suo corpo e artigli che gli sferzavano le pelle. Lo sa, eppure non riesce a star zitto. Forse, se lei gli desse un po’ di tregua e lo lasciasse riprendere fiato, riuscirebbe a riprendere il controllo, ma Onfale non la fa e lui geme, e si lamenta, e si dimena nel vano tentativo di estinguere il fuoco che sente dove lei lo picchia.

  
È l’altro fuoco, però, quello peggiore.

  
Non sa perché il suo corpo reagisca in quel modo. Non lo vuole sapere. China la testa e serra gli occhi, semplicemente, e cerca in vano di serrare anche le labbra, e tenta di non spingere l’erezione gonfia e dolorosa che nel frattempo gli è cresciuta tra le gambe contro il bordo della panca. Nella posizione scomoda in cui si trova, piegato in due e con le mani appoggiate per terra, non riuscirebbe comunque a trovare molto sollievo – ma una parte della sua mente non riesce a capirlo, e spinge il suo corpo a tentare nonostante tutto.

  
La cosa più terribile di tutta la situazione è che Onfale  _sa,_  ovviamente. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Come potrebbero gli dei avergli risparmiato almeno questo?

  
– Non ancora – mormora la regina di Lidia, la voce più roca, un po’ ansante mentre beve ogni suoi gemito come il vino più raffinato della sua terra e si bea del suo dolore come di un profumo esotico o della più buona pietanza dei cuochi di palazzo. – Prima la punizione – gli ricorda, affondandogli la mano libera tra i capelli e stringendo e tirando le ciocche curate con oli e balsami dalle sue serve fino a fargli tirare indietro di scatto la testa. – Non ancora – ripete, forse più a se stessa che a lui.

  
_Mai,_  vorrebbe dire Eracle. Ma non ne ha la forza, lui che proprio per la sua forza è stato celebre fin da quando era solo un bambino stretto al seno di sua madre.  _Mai,_  ma quella parola gli si incastra nella gola come un boccone troppo grosso, perché in fondo non ci crede nemmeno lui.

  
Lei comunque non lo ascolterebbe, probabilmente.

  
E quindi, non dice nulla. Se non, forse,  _di più_  o  _più forte_  – ma quelli, di sicuro, sono solo scherzi della sua mente confusa.

  
Il piccolo sandalo dorato cala ancora e ancora su di lui, inesorabile, insospettabilmente violento per il braccio snello che lo regge. Cala sulle sue cosce, e sulle sue natiche, e un paio di volte perfino sul solco tra le sue natiche, sui suoi testicoli gonfi. Eracle grida, grida fino a farsi bruciare anche la gola, come se già non fosse una punizione più che sufficiente sentir ardere tutta la parte inferiore del corpo, davanti e dietro per ragioni completamente diverse. E, ad un certo punto, nemmeno lui sa più se gridi di dolore o di piacere, se di umiliazione e di rabbia o per il desiderio di essere umiliato ancora più a lungo, ancora di più.

  
Finché, finalmente, Onfale si ferma. Eracle agita i fianchi, singhiozza, batte il pugno contro la terra – e, ormai, quasi non si disprezza più per questo. Quasi. Una briciola d’ira e un avanzo di delusione rimangono sempre, sepolti sul fondo della sua mente. Il rumore del sandalo che cade a terra è secco, definitivo. Quelli di una cesta che si apre, una bottiglietta stappata e due mani che si sfregano l’una sull’altra, invece, suonano come un inizio, come una promessa, come il canto delle Muse.

  
– Hai imparato la tua lezione, ragazza? – chiede Onfale in tono urgente. Nonostante le sue parole, quello tra di loro non è più un gioco. Non c’è derisione, nella sua voce, non più. Non ora. Ora, c’è solo desiderio, che le stringe la gola e le fa rotolare le parole dalle labbra tutte in una volta.

  
Vuole che gli dica di sì, lo vuole disperatamente. Eracle potrebbe quasi godere del potere illusorio che anche lui esercita su di lei, adesso. Ma il suo petto si alza e si abbassa come le onde del mare contro il legno della panca, e la sua bocca continua ad aprirsi contro la sua volontà per emettere ansiti e gemiti e brevi parole spezzate e senza senso, e gli occhi gli bruciano e sente un sapore di sale sulle labbra gonfie. E non riesce a non pensare a quanto devono essere arrossate le sue natiche doloranti, e non riesce a impedire che quel pensiero gli scaldi ancora di più lo stomaco e gli faccia pulsare e tendere il sesso tra le gambe sudate e tremanti. Quindi, in definitiva, non si sente in grado di sfruttare quella consapevolezza a suo beneficio. Anche se potesse ricavarci qualcosa di utile, forse non lo vorrebbe.

  
– Sì – risponde semplicemente, più sconfitto di quanto lo sia mai stato finora. Quando china nuovamente il capo, i ricci gli ricadono sulla fronte e gli occhi, disordinati, i nodi e le trecce distrutti.

  
Il primo dito che si spinge dentro di lui è rapido e brusco, e così anche il secondo, e così il terzo. C’era un tempo, quando Eracle era appena giunto al suo palazzo, in cui Onfale si premurava di fare piano, di procedere con lentezza. Adesso, evidentemente lo giudica abbastanza abituato ai suoi modi e alle sue usanze. Eracle ha spezzato molti fili e rotto molti fusi, durante la sua schiavitù, con le sue mani grandi e goffe.

  
E in effetti, non fa più male come una volta. Brucia ancora un po’, ma si sente  _pieno,_  si sente  _bene,_  e questo è abbastanza per sopportare un po’ di fastidio.

  
Le dita di Onfale escono e rientrano, una volta dopo l’altra, dopo l’altra. Si muovono nel suo corpo, si divaricano e si richiudono, lo stuzzicano, trovano punti dentro di lui che gli fanno gettare all’indietro la testa e spalancare la bocca in grida mute, che gli fanno tornare le lacrime agli occhi e lo scuotono tutto in grossi brividi e singhiozzi ancora più grossi. Onfale si china su di lui e, in un raro gesto d’affetto, lo bacia tra i capelli, sul collo, gli preme il viso contro le spalle e la schiena.

  
_La mia ragazza,_  lo chiama,  _la mia brava ragazza._  Lo dice come se fosse orgogliosa di lui per davvero, come se fosse orgogliosa di tutte le sue urla e di tutti i suoi mugolii incoerenti. Eracle non si rimprovera nemmeno, se le fitte di piacere rapide e taglienti che lo attraversano dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi non sono dovute  _solo_  alle dita che lo penetrano e lo allargano, se quell’emozione tanto sciocca lo fa ansimare più forte e lo porta a spingersi contro la sua aguzzina.

  
Onfale ritrae le dita solo dopo che lui trema tutto, la schiena che si scuote in spasmi incontrollabili e il viso contratto in una smorfia, e si svuota con un grido che è quasi un ruggito.

  
Lascia che si accasci sulla panca, la sua padrona, e che chiuda gli occhi per qualche attimo. Lascia che riposi, per un po’, e gli accarezza il capo e la schiena, preme le dita contro le sue natiche e le massaggia finché il dolore non si fa meno intenso, solo un po’. Lo lascia riprendere fiato e sospirare, stanco come non si è mai sentito nemmeno dopo una delle sue imprese più folli, e lo lascia annegare temporaneamente nel dolce oblio che segue il suo orgasmo.

  
Poi, aggira la panca con passi lenti e misurati, e gli afferra una spalla in una morsa più adatta ad un guerriero che ad una regina. Quando Eracle rialza la testa e la vede davanti a sé, la schiena dritta come quella di un soldato, nota le sue guance rosse e i suoi occhi scuri e brucianti, i capezzoli dritti sui seni soffici, le gambe snelle che tremano appena. Non è riuscita ad aspettare: si è già tolta la gonna, e lui può già sentire i ricci neri e fitti tra le sue gambe morbidi contro le labbra e il naso.

  
– Non credi che sia ora di restituirmi il favore? – dice Onfale, e non sorride. Invece, serra la bocca e gli si avvicina di più, e quando è vicina abbastanza, apre le gambe.

  
Eracle si lecca le labbra, e come il suo corpo si è già svuotato, anche la sua mente si svuota di ogni pensiero.

  
Ogni pensiero, a parte il calore e il sapore di Onfale che presto sentirà sulla lingua.

  
Piega la bocca in un sorrisetto che contiene solo una vaga ombra d’amarezza. Non sarebbe una brava serva, in fondo, se non si occupasse di soddisfare i bisogni della sua padrona.

  
E almeno in questo, senza lana né legno ad intralciarlo, è certo di poter eseguire qualsiasi suo ordine al meglio.

 

 

 

 


End file.
